Mamotte Lollipop! Zero, Ichi and Nina
by Hoobeehoo
Summary: Is about the wonderful life of Zero and Nina. A cloaked man comes, people become with child, and children. ZEROxNINA, ICHIxROKKA, SUNXFORTE, a magical, loving story filled with adventure. NOW COMPLETE PLZ REVIEW! SQUEL: Love never dies! READ THE SERIES!
1. 1: Ask a question and Zero don't go

"Hey Zero!" she yelled into the big, awesome magic space that Zero and Ichi created when they first came.

"Yeah, Ni!" Zero replied as he ran out, putting his blue t-shirt on.

"I need to ask you something, very important" Nina replied walking to her bed and then sitting on it, flashing her long eyelashes at Zero.

"So what is it?" Zero asked jumping onto Nina's bed and giving her a soft kiss on the head.

"Well" Nina started feeling a bit nervous to ask the question fearing what the answer would. For she would miss him so much.

"Come on!" Zero said starting to feel anxious and not knowing if she was going to ask a question he wouldn't be able to answer.

"Your not going to leave again are you?" Nina asked looking down, getting all teary.

"Why do you think that, Ni?" Zero asked lifting her chin up and looking her in the eyes.

"Well today's your 19th birthday and" Nina replied and than start to get more upset.

"Well it like your 18th birthday and well what were you going to say" Zero said being smart trying to make her laugh.

"Nothing" Nina answered not wanting to know the answer.

"Nina!!" Zero exclaimed as he looked at her with that childish face he always has on his face.

"Well okay happy birthday!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and lying about she really was going to say thinking that it would hurt Zeros feelings.

"But…." Muttered Zero.

"But what!" she said looking very worried and wondered what he was going to say.

"………I am going to have to go for the day, but I promise I'll be back, okay!" lied Zero differently not wanting to her hurt feelings.

"Okay!" Nina said giving zero another kiss on the cheek and smirking.

Later on Zero and Ichi went back to the world of magic, but soon Nina realized all their stuff was gone except a note and Zeros teddy bear. Nina started to get tears in her eyes. She had hoped that what Zero said was true but it wasn't. She knew he would lie to her, but why would he? She slowly walked to Zeros bed where the teddy and the note laid. She sat down and picked up the note, Then she slowly opened up the letter and read it, this is what it read:

Dear Nina,

I am so sorry to this to you yet again but my mother said she wanted to at least spend a month with me. And I also have to go do my exam. I hope I won't be gone to long. I love you with my entire heart. I hope you understand. This is why I left my teddy and Ichi left the magic space. So you can remember me and Ichi. Ichi said we might be able to be back in a month or two.

Love from ZERO!

Nina ended the letter not knowing to feel. Should she feel sad that he was gone or angry that he lied. That night she stayed up and hugged Zeros teddy bear like it was her own. Soon something turned bad them going she started Not Drinking and Not eating. She didn't even move. She just cried. "Why, why dose this always happen to me" It was like something was taking over her.

Well that's all guys. I hope you liked it. This is the edit version so the punctuation shouldn't be that bad. Please review and I'll keep writing. Owe and thanks to all who reviewed the first version I appreciate it.


	2. 2: Rokka comes over and new lover?

A week later Rokka came over to Nina's house to see if it was true that Ichi and zero had gone. (Rokka is a 9 year old girl now and she can change into a teenager, she is in madly in love with Ichi!)

"Hi miss, can I please see Nina!" Rokka said smiling at Nina's mum in her 9 year old form.

"Sure???" Nina's mum said confused "Nina!"

"Yes Mum!" shouted Nina from upstairs in her bedroom.

"Aaaaaa ………… a girl is here to see you" Nina's mum said getting a grumpy face from Rokka.

"Yeah, um ………. Tell her to come up to my room" Nina yelled while muttering at her mum for not telling her who it was.

"You just go up the stairs and turn right!" Nina's mum explained looking annoyed at Rokka.

"Thank-you" Said Rokka poking out her short tongue and spraying slobber everywhere.

Rokka walked up the stairs all angry and excited. She really hoped Ichi was there so that she could give him a big hug. "Hey Nina!" Rokka said all excited. Rokka then noticed she wasn't getting a reply. So she tried again. "Hey Nina!" Rokka said getting frustrated.

Nina then started to cry. She was so upset that Zero was gone and that he said that he'd only be gone for a day and he would be back again. Then he wrote the note that broke her hurt tearing her into pieces.

"Are you all right Nina…." Rokka said calming down noticing her unhappy friend.

"Rokka!" Nina said sobbing knowing she would have to tell her that Ichi had left.

"Yeah, what?" Rokka said wondering if something had happened to Zero and ICHI. She would hate herself if Ichi was dead. It would be dreadful, But she decided not to jump to stupid conclusions about Ichi, Ichi was a big boy and he could take care of himself.

"How would you feel if the person you loved had gone when he had just told you he was just going to be gone for a day but then he writes a note saying that he wouldn't be back until a month or two?" Nina said still sobbing and making her floor very wet.

"I don't know how I'd feel. I think I would very sad and angry, but just as long as he comes back at the end of the month or two, I wouldn't care. If he didn't I would start to find someone else. Why, did something happened to zero and Ichi?" Asked Rokka starting to get very worried about her love ICHI.

Nina paused for a moment not saying anything. She just looked at Rokka. Then she sucked up her tears and started to speak about it again.

"Well, ………. Zero and Ichi have gone for a month or two. Zero said he was only be going for the day, but then I got a note saying that they wouldn't be back until a month or two had gone. I don't know what to do, This is the second time Zeros lied to me and then gone and done something weird or romantic or even stupid. So what should I do Rok?" Nina said getting cut off by Rokka crying and screaming.

"You mean Ichi Sama is gone???" Sobbed Rokka after a few minutes had passed.

"Yes, but only for a one or two months!" Said Nina as she stared to shed a tear knowing that it wasn't just Ichi it was Zero as well who was gone for that long time period.

Then Nina hugged Rokka knowing she was upset like herself. They were both were crying. They cried and cried. Rokka was so upset that Ichi was gone and Nina was upset about Zero. After a while Nina decided to be strong and took charge of the situation. I'm going have to ask you to leave and then maybe in a week or two we can go shopping. So Rokka organized a day to go shopping with Nina and went home.

An Hour Later!

Later Nina decided to go to the park and sit under the tree where zero had said he loved her. When she got there she sat there and thought about how she thought zero would be felling at this very moment. She then quickly turned to see Yakumo standing there.

"He left didn't he" Yakumo said looking out on to lake that was in front of them.

"Yes!" muttered Nina not wanting to admit it to the guy who had once liked her a lot.

"Do you know why?" Yakumo asked while trying to wonder why he left her.

"Yes, he left me a letter tell me why, where and you know the basic stuff" Nina replied not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Oh that's good" Yakumo said with a bit of smirk "but I mean did he tell you in person or did he lie, then feeling guilty wrote a letter!"

"No he lied, he really did lie, but that doesn't change anything" Nina replied confidently.

"Yes it dose" Yakumo replied being smart.

"No it doesn't" Nina snapped.

"Fine it doesn't" Yakumo said and then slowly sitting next to Nina and then continuing speaking "Did you like love him crush style or were you going out with him?"

"I loved him and he loved me, but we weren't really going out he's to posh to admit he really loves me so he won't take me out on a date" sighed Nina.

"Oh, that's to bad" Yakumo smirked and then understanding a bit

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Nina questioned wanting to get question answered.

"Oh, no reason" Yakumo replied starting to giggle.

"Yes there is" Nina snapped back looking at him as if to say, say it!

"Oh no reason" said Yakumo walking off.

"Hey wait" Nina replied jumping up and running after Yakumo. Yakumo soon stopped and looked Nina in the eyes and said……………….

Well that's all guys. I hope you like it. Sorry that my last chapter was so short. I hope I did better this time round.


	3. 3: Got Caught, Sorry and No New Lover!

Chapter 3: Got cuaght!

2 months later (Zero is still gone)

"Hey, Nina can we go on proper date now?" pleaded Yakumo with his hands on Ninas waist.

"Sure, the movies were okay so, OKAY!" said Nina excited, giving Yakumo a small hug.

"Yeah, yes!" said Yakumo giving Nina a kiss on the lips. Well really snogging and then they went on to Nina's bed. Then all of a sudden, out of no where Zero appeared in the doorway. Nina saw him and stopped. Yukama soon realized something was wrong.

"How could you Nina?" Zero said staring at Nina angrily.

"Zero I didn't ……….." said Nina looking apologetic.

"I know, you thought. …………………………… I would never hurt you, I would never even think of it. You're my one and only bloody true love. You bloody idiot!" Zero said angry and serious.

"Hey Zero" Yakumo said looking at Zero and butting in.

"But Out" Zero replied getting really angry and a tad upset that Nina could move on that quick.

"Hey just because you hurt Nina's feelings doesn't mean you have to get angry with me because I started going out with her, so I have to protect her now okay" said Yakumo getting annoyed at Zero who need to understand more.

Nina then started to cry. She was so upset. Why was she always in the middle of things. Then she started to sob zeros name. "I'm so sorry zero but I with Yakumo!"

"You can't be" Zero replied.

"I'm sorry Zero" Nina replied

"Sooooooooooooooooooo" Yukama said walking up to Zero and butting in.

"Destruction spell!" hitting Yukama right in the but with his spell.

"O wow ow see you on Saturday Nina! Ow ow ow" said Yukama running away.

"You won't Yakumo, I'm dumping all relationships" Nina yelled at him.

"Good-bye Nina!" said magical disappearing but he was still in the room.

Nina then started to cry. She was so upset that she had mad a big mistake. Then she started to sob zeros name. "I'm so sorry zero!"

"I know" said Zero reappearing and going over to her.

"Zero!" Said Nina wiping away her tears.

"You thought that I had done it to you again, but like I told you before in letter I would be back in a month or two. I just didn't tell you because I thought that you cry, and I couldn't bear that could I now." Zero said pausing and then saying "Come with me!"

Sorry that the chapter was small before but I made it a little longer, make sure you read over my work because I change things if people advise me to. I don't have to much time to write so be patient please people. Thank-you for reading, you know the drill review and I'll write.


	4. 4: The Lake and bit Naughty!

**Chapter 4: The Lake!**

"Here we are?" Zero said looking out to the lake

"Where's Here?" Nina Asked.

"Where at the lake, which is at your park do you not remember." Said Zero grinning.

"Of course I know where we are and that it is my park"

"Okay, good!" Zero said.

"Why did we come here?" Asked Nina.

"Because this is where we confessed our love, right under this very tree, do you not remember"

"Of course" Said Nina.

"Oh really" Zero smirked

"Yes really" said Nina walking up to Zero in a horny kind of way.

"Oh" said zero pulling her on to the ground.

**An Hour Later!**

"Wow" Zero said getting up and putting his cloths on. As well as staring at Nina's hot body that had come from a flat chest to a hot body.

"I think we should be getting back now?" Said Nina putting her cloths back on.

"Yeah, I think we should be going to" Said Zero standing up (with his cloth on) and grabbing Nina "I Love You!"

"I Love You Too!" Said Nina as she hoped on Zero's back.

"Hold on" said Zero starting to run with Nina on his back.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nina excited.

Zero then carried Nina all the way back to her house. Once he got there he put Nina down and climbed up to her window to room, and hopped in.

"See you inside" Said Nina.

"Okay" replied Zero smirking.

"I'm back"

"Hi sweetie! Where did you go?" Asked Nina's mum.

"To the lake that's all. Why?" Said Nina running up the stairs and stopping, waiting a for a replied from her mum.

"Oh, No reason." Nina's mum replied giggling a bit.

"Okay" said Nina running up to her room where zero awaited.

When Nina got in her room she saw Zero lying on her bed fast asleep. "He's very cute" she thought. She decide to put him under the covers. She then gave him a kiss and went to study for her final exam that was happing in a few days. It was going to be the best day of life. When she can spend time with zero. She then paused as she knew she had to find a nice way to brake up with Yukama. He was going to be heartbroken, but it would be for the best especially since she would get to be with Zero.


	5. 5: Finished at last and Quick!

Chapter 5: Finished at last!

"Yay!" Said Nina walking out of her high school for the time.

"Hi spunk! How was the exam?" Asked Zero kissing Nina.

"It was great and it is also great that I'm finally finished school and I can do whatever I want because I am eighteen" Replied Nina smiling.

"That's great, so what you want to do first then finisher?" Asked Zero picking Nina up.

"uuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmm I want to go and celebrate with sun, forte, Ichi, Rokka, go and you!" said Nina.

"Well" Zero said thinking.

"please!" Nina said with a puppy dog face on.

"fine." Said Zero walking away with Nina with one hand around her hips.

An hour later.

"Hi everyone, I'm so happy that I'm finished" Nina said sitting down.

"Well we have some good news to Nina" Said Sun

"Yeah we do" Said Go.

"Yeah what is it" Nina said exited.

"We finished the exam and we all passed. That means we are professional wizards" said Rokka who was looking happy at the sight of Ichi.

"OMG, that's great news" Nina said giving each one of them and giving Zero the biggest hug of all.

Then they had something to eat and had a bit of a party. Well really it was a big party. It was so much fun until Nina clasped.

"Nina, Nina are you okay!" said Zero rushing to Nina side.

Nina didn't reply so Ichi called the hospital. Nina was then rushed to hospital. She was in a big trance. She had scans but nothing was found. It was like she was dead but alive. The reason was that her heart had stopped but she was breathing.

"Ichi what are we going to do" said Zero sitting at Nina's side.

"I think we need to take her to a doctor in our world, but it's up to you what we do" Ichi said looking at his crying friend.

"Okay" said Zero pausing and then speaking again "Lets do it. Will take her to a magic doctor, to see if she has a magic cold or something"

Then with out a flinch Ichi grabbed Nina's and Zero's hand and transported to the magic world. As soon as they reached the magic hospital the doctors were rushing around all over the place when they realised a mortal was getting magic power just from spending time with wizards. This was a serious matter, you see she could die if she changes to quickly, or something could go wrong, or they could take the power away.

Read the next chapter to find out!!!!


	6. 6: Good news and Great day!

Chapter 6: The greatest day!

…......... Later!

"How are you Nina" said Zero so happy to see Nina awake in the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" Said Nina confused.

"Your in the magical hospital, you see you've been un well, it's been a year. You are know 19 and I'm twenty" Zero said hopping that she would understand.

"What I've been out of it for a year, I missed everything, my results my own birthday your birthday, Ichi's birthday" said Nina as she started to cry.

"Yes but"

"But what?, what could make me feel any better" Asked Nina sucking up her tears and looking at Zero angrily.

"You have magic powers, You're a wizard like me." Zero said looking at Nina.

"What" asked Nina, not believing a word zero just said.

"You see you were out of it because you were getting magical powers and well yeah" Zero explained

Then there was a long silence and till Zero spoke again breaking the silence.

"Hey Nina, You know how I love you so much"

"Yes"

"I was thinking since I have had to put this off for a year. Will you marry me?" Asked Zero waiting for what Nina would say.

"Yes, Yes of course I will" Said Nina kissing Zero of the bed bar.

Then Zero put a diamond ring on her finger and then went to tell the doctor that she was awake. Zero then returned with the doctor. Who studied and cheeked that she was alright to leave and that she could walk and do everything normally.

"Good" said the doctor.

"Good what dose that mean" Asked Nina.

"That means you can leave." Said Zero looking happy at his bride to be.

Zero then picked Nina up took her back to his place, where he put her down in his bed so that she could rest and get her brain thinking again. Nina then fell asleep as sound as a baby. When she woke up, she woke up to see that she had smashed a valuable vase.

"Hello sleepy head" Said Zero giving Nina a cup of tea.

"Thanks" Said Nina drinking the cup of tea.

"This is the greatest day ever" Explained Zero

"Why's That?" Asked Nina.

"Because I will soon get to spend the rest of my life with you" Siad Zero

"Oh, thank-you" said Nina giving Zero a kiss.

"Well we better go get you ready on how to use your powers" Zero said as he took Ninas hand and pulled her outside.

(Please Leave a review)


	7. 7: Power Training With Ichi!

Chapter 7: Power Training With Ichi!!

In Zero Back yard. (well really his training area)

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Said Nina moving her hands around like a maniac.

"We are looking to see how strong your powers are!" Explained Ichi. "Because if you only have a little bit of power you can only learn certain spells and we are also looking for your signature spell"

"What's a signature spell?" Nina asked confused not really understanding.

"It's a spell only you can use" Ichi said "but not unless you have an identical twin which I'm positive you don't"

"Oh okay. What do I have to do then?" Nina asked wondering what she had to do to work out everything.

"Okay you need to think of something you like and something you hate and put the two words together." Ichi said hoping it work.

"Okay. I like Zero and I hate death." Nina said looking like she was concentrating really hard.

"Well now you just need to put Zero and death together. And then say Magic or spell at the end" Ichi explained with a smile on his face with what she chose to say.

"Well here it goes!" Said Nina "Zeroooooo" Her eyes closed then open wide when she siad "death" and then they were open even wider when she said "magic".

Then all of a sudden a dark spiral came out of Nina's hands and then it grabed a tree trunk pulled tight and then it let go hitting the ground like a sharp wipe. So if it had of hit someone it would have hurt them really hard.

"WOW! Nina, I didn't now that you would be as powerful as me!" Zero grinned as he came out of his house.

"Well neither did I" Nina said looking shocked and amazed at what she just had done.

"Well done Nina but lets try some more spells Nina" Ichi interrupted.

"Okay" Nina replied looking as if she was concentrating hard.

"Okay try…………………" For the rest of the morning and lunch they worked hard on learning as many spells.

Later That Day (In The Afternoon)!

Ding Dong

Zero raced down the stairs to the front door and opened it. There in front of him was Sun. Sun just smiled at Zero.

"What do you want Sun?" Zero asked looking annoyed.

"I want to see how Nina was going, and if she was okay. Because I went to the hospital because I hadn't seen you and they told me that you had taken Nina home. So then I went to Nina's house and she wasn't there so I new she would be at your house. So that's why I'm here right now at, your house asking to see Nina!" Sun said looking like she had run out of breath.

"Okay!" Confusedly Zero said then getting all happy again "Come on in!"

"Why thank-you" Sun said being all happy that she could come in.

"Don't be wierd! NINA Suns here to see you!" Zero yelled then looking back at sun.

"Oh, Okay, coming sweetie!" Exclaimed Nina.

"Why did she call you sweetie?" Sun asked but it was to late for Zero to answer because Nina was already here giving Sun a big hug.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, actually I'm sorry I missed everybody's birthday while I was a sleep for all that time" Nina said looking apologetic at Suns adorable eyes.

"That's okay. I was wondering how you where doing. Because you or zero weren't at the hospital" Sun said looking at surprised to see her so healthy and rearing to go.

"I'm fine but did Zero tell you about my powers though?" Nina asked.

"No! Zero why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sun wonder why she wasn't told this.

"It must slipped my mind!" Zero said smirking a little.

"Not to worry is there anything else I need to know Zero before Nina tells me?" Sun asked looking angry at Zero.

"No, She'll tell you" Zero said with a big smirk on his face now.

"Fine I'll tell her" Nina said smiling. More like a grinning smile.

"Tell me what?" Sun asked looking worried.

"We're getting married!" Nina said jumping up for joy.

"Wow, congratulations Nina ………. And Zero" Sun hugged Nina smirking a little now.

"We'll I was going to ask her to marry me when she was 20, But then the accident happened so I thought to lift her hopes up I would ask her to marry me!" Zero explained looking into Nina's happy eyes.

"Well I'm happy for you both. So I hope it all works out good not like Ichi and Rokka!" Sun said.

"What?" Zero and Nina yelled at the same time.

Then Sun explained why he didn't tell Zero about their wedding and didn't invite him. Then she told them how Ichi's wedding went and that they had bought a house and they were settling in well.

"Why in Hell does he persist in keeping things like that a sercert?" Zero asked Sun.

"It's only because you were beside Nina and he didn't want you to leave her if she was to wake up" Sun replied.

Well that's that chapter, sorry that all my other chapters have been so short. I hope this one makes up for it all.


	8. 8: Plans, Rokka and Ichi!

Chapter 8: Plans!

"Zero!" Nina said hitting zero with a pillow.

"What?" Zero moaned waking up slowly.

"I want to buy a house" Nina said looking at zero hopping he would agree.

"Why? Nina we live in a perfectly good house" Zero asked.

"Well I just think if we're getting married, and I think that well if ever wanted a family or anything. Well the real reason is that I don't like your house it's to manly" Nina nagged.

"Well I'm sorry!" Said Zero getting angry "I'm sorry it's not good enough for you"

Nina then ran down the stairs and out the door crying. She ran and she ran. When she reached Ichi's house she told him about everything. He said that he would go and deal with Zero and that she could stay at his house and talk with his wife Rokka.

**At Zero's House!**

"Nina's so rude. We don't even need another house. We have a perfectly good one, right here. It's big and it has room for a kid and lots more" Zero talked to himself.

"ICHI where are you. I need to talk to you!" Ichi yelled very seriously.

"I'm coming" Zero said walking down the stairs.

"Zero do you understand why Nina wants a new house" Exclaimed Ichi.

"No. We have a perfectly good house." Zero said wondering how come Ichi new more than him in every single way.

"You see when your a girl, I mean woman. When you get or getting married you want a new house that you can call yours and that's where you kids will grow up and more. She just wants that piece of her story put in her book, You Dig!" Ichi explained hopping that Zero would understand what he meant and what Nina wanted.

"Yeah!" Zero said shaking his head as a yes. "She just wants a house as a sign of our relationship"

"Yes!" Ichi said grinning.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Nothing" Said Ichi getting attacked by Zero.

**Back at Rokka's and Ichi's house. **

At Rokka's and Ichi's house. Rokka and Nina were talking about how Ichi bought Rokka their house and they renovated it and that they were going to move in it next week. When all of a sudden Ichi and Zero walked in the room.

Nina stood p wondering if Zero was going to talk. But he didn't he just walked outside which she new that he wanted her to follow him outside. So she did. Once she got outside she saw Zero standing on the front lawn. She walked up to him and gave him a cuddle.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked wondering what he was talking about.

"I mean what type of house to you want? Do you want to buy a house or do you want to build a house or do you want to buy a house and do it up. Which one?" Zero asked Nina.

"I want to buy a house and do it up, but do you think?" Nina asked wondering what Zero would say back to her.

"Okay tomorrow will go look for a house but for now let's go home and make out!" Zero exclaimed.

"Sure" Said Nina jumping into Zero's arms.

Zero then took Nina home and made out.

Two hours later!

Nina quietly snuck out of Zero's room and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she got there she put here cloths on and did herself up. She did her make up and put her hair up. She then went back into Zero's room to see if he was awake. But like always he wasn't. Nina then decided to go down to the kitchen and have some lunch. Once she was down there she heard Zero calling her. Nina quickly run up the stairs and into Zeros room.

"What?" Nina said panicking, hoping that everything was okay.

"Oh thank god your okay!" Zero Said cooling down a bit at the sight of Nina.

"I'm fine Zero breath!" Nina said, calming zero down as much as she could.

"Hey Nina" Zero said.

"Yeah?" Nina asked.

"Did you find out how Sun and Forte were?" Zero asked.

"No I'll call them up tonight!" Nina replied.

That Night!"

Bring Bring

"Hello" Sun said.

"Hey Sun it's Nina!" Nina replied happily at the sound of Sun's voice.

"Oh hi Nina. How are you?" Sun asked.

"I'm great. I'm excited about my wedding and stuff so yeah. But how are you?" Nina replied as well as asking Sun a question.

For the rest of the night Sun and Nina chatted about how they were and what they were up to. Then Nina told Zero and went to bed. Very quickly.


	9. 9: House Pick and Yay!

Chapter 9: House Plans!

Two Months till the wedding!

"Hey Nina! Wake up!" Zero whispered into Nina's ear.

"What?" Nina asked as she started to get up.

"Come on we need to get ready so we can go look at house! Come on." Zero explained to Nina hopping she would hurry up. He didn't like waiting you see.

"Okay, Okay" Nina said taking the sheets off. She was wearing a bra and underpants. She then got into a nice dress. It was blue and was short with straps.

"Ready?" Yelled Zero from downstairs.

"Yes! ……….. Coming!!" Nina replied in a shouting mood.

Nina then left Zero's room. She walked down the long hallway to the stairs. Then she went down to the kitchen were Zero had prepared Breakfast for her and himself. Nina was very surprised that he was cooking since he use to burn things, But it was beautiful.

"Thanks Zero" said Nina giving Zero a kiss and then sitting down to a plate of pancakes.

"Your Welcome" Zero replied digging into his meal "What type of house are we going to be looking for today?"

"Um just a nice one. I'll tell you which one I like and then how we are going to do it up okay! Okay?" Nina replied to Zero hopping he would understand.

"Yeah that's good." Zero replied.

Once Zero and Nina had finished their breakfast they got ready to leave. Then they went over to Ichi's and Rokka's house to tell them where they were going. This was so Ichi didn't get worried where we were.

"The first stop" Zero said smirking at a very nice little house.

"To small and it looks like it belongs to a grandma or something. Keep Driving!" Nina replied very firm.

A few minutes later.

"Second stop" Zero said smiling.

"Ewe. It's dirty, keep driving" Replied Nina with a wired face on. Like the house was haunted or something.

So Zero kept on driving. It took them a while to find another house for sale, But on their way they saw the house Ichi and Rokka had done up. It was absolutely beautiful. Nina just stared at it. It would have to be the most, prettiest house she had ever seen. Then they stopped a few blocks away from Ichi's and Rokka's new house.

"Third Stop" Zero said hopping that Nina would like this house because he liked it a lot. Especially since it was cheap and it would be very good looking once they had done it up.

"Zero!" Said Nina staring at the house like she was absolutely amazed by the sight of it. Zero personally thought she was imagining how it would look once she had done it up.

"Yeah!" Zero replied wondering if she was going to tell him to keep on driving.

"I want this one!" Nina replied staring at the house and then making eye contact with him.

"Okay" Zero said very excited that she had picked the house he liked.

Then Zero went inside where a lady was staring at them. Zero went to speak but he was cut off by the lady.

"What do you want?" The lady asked still staring at Zero.

"I would like to buy your house" Zero replied.

"I will be 3,000 because I'm going to a nursing home which my kids are paying for" The lady replied giving him a card that's said he owned the house.

"Okay" Zero said passing the money over "When can we move in?"

"You can move in the end of this week" The lady said giving him a sign to leave as well as staring at him.

So he did. As he left he heard suitcase being packed. He wonder if there was something wrong. But he just decided to leave it. Once he got back to the car he gave Nina the card the lady had given him. He hoped shed would be happy and she was.

"Yay" Nina screamed with joy. She was so happy that Zero had bought the house, but she wondered how much it cost. Oh well she thought to herself.

"Yay what?" Zero asked being sarcastic.

"We got the house. Idiot" Said Nina leaning over and pashing Zero.

"I Love you!" Zero said and then kissing Nina back.

"How much did it cost?" Nina asked pulling away from Zero.

"3,000, the lady sound she was leaving very soon so I agreed to it, and we can start renovating it next week." Zero replied looking at Nina. Who had a very big grin on her nice face.

"Yay!" Nina replied giving zero another kiss. Expect this time it was a small one.

Thanks for reading My story I'll try and update it as quickly as possible. Please review or I won't right anymore chapters. Thanks! If you want pics of my theory's visit my website that you can find on my profile page!


	10. 10: The Fight, Power and Cloaked Man!

Nina woke to the sound of Zeros scream. She ran down stairs no one there. She ran outside to see Zero on the ground and a strange cloaked man standing there laughing. He looked strange like he was going to hurt everyone.

"What Did You DO?" Nina shouted at the stranger. He didn't reply but Zero said.

"Run Nina……… Ichi" Zero managed to say before going unconscious.

"Hahahaha" The man in the cloak chuckled.

"Your going to pay" Nina replied looking at the clocked man.

"What you going to do?, your only learning I a mere master" The cloaked man replied.

"Oh yeah," Then Nina concentrated and yelled "Zeroooooooo Death Magic" As soon as Nina said it, It straight away came out of her hands and grabbed the cloaked man, and threw him in the air still in the dark swirls grip and then the swirl threw him hard on the ground then let go and whipped as it returned. The masked man yelled in pain.

Ichi's Brian

When Nina had said the spell Ichi had heard and by now was well on his way with Rokka. He straight away new something was wrong.

Back with Nina!

"You think that was good well prepare yourself for this" The cloaked man put his hand into a small ball like shape and then said " Death Life Spell-a-magic" Then all of a sudden this ball of blackness was shot at Nina making her fly into the air and land hard on bottom. At that moment Ichi and Rokka had come outside and saw the cloaked man.

Ichi looked at Zero who was still unconscious and the fragile Nina who was getting back up and was starting to run towards them.

"What do you want?" Ichi shouted at the cloaked man as he ran over to Nina with Rokka following.

"I want to have Nina's powers" The man replied with an angry tone.

"Why?" Rokka asked not understanding.

"for she has the rarest magic of all and only she is my threat" He replied.

Then all of sudden Nina shouted for Ichi to move away and he did. Then out of no where Nina shouted a weird spell she shouted "Dark, Death, Dead Magic". This time a big black cloud picked Nina up and she disappeared. It was like she was protecting herself or someone else.

Then out of Nowhere Nina………………………..Came bursting out of the sky at a dangerous speed with the black cloud pushing her down and making her cram the cloaked man into the ground. He screamed in pain. Nina got up and just walked over to Zero like nothing had happened and checked if he was alright.

"Nina how did you do that?" Ichi asked wondering if she knew how she did it.

"I just did a spell and that's what it made me do" Nina replied while tending to Zeros cuts.

_______________________________________________________________________Hey guys thanks for reading my story but this is going to be the start of a great journey so don't stop reading. So review and I'll write.


	11. 11: Persest and Wierd, Why?

Don't Read If Young Rated T and Some Bits are M!

**Persest!**

Next day at night time! (they are now in their new house, zero been playing up for the past week, Nina and Zero getting married in a week or not?)

That night zero walked into the bedroom to find Nina missing. He searched everywhere but couldn't find her, it's like he was confused or persest. That's when he broke down. It was like all the happiness was being drained out of him. He started crying and then he fell to the ground and pulled his legs to his chin. It was like something was missing from him but wasn't really there any more. Then all of a sudden Nina stepped out of the dinning room after cleaning up dinner.

"Zero what's wrong" Nina asked confused she ran to his side not knowing what to do.

"Nooooooooooooo" Zero screamed at Nina with his eyes open fully. It was like someone was controlling him.

"Zero wake up" Nina said not understanding she shock him and screamed like she was in pian "ZEROOOO, WAKE UP, wake up, please wake up" Nina said and started sobbing.

"Die" Zero said all of a sudden and rolling Nina over so he was on top holding her down so she couldn't do anything. Nina wriggled and squirmed. Then as zero punched her in the stomach with a knife she screamed out in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" in a high pitch tone.

At that since Ichi and Rokka lived so near Ichi ran out the door at the sound of Nina's scream. He ran as fast he could. When he opened the door he saw there in front of him Nina on ground with what look like stab wound in her chest and Zero standing up laughing with a knife in his hand.

"ZERO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ichi yelled at Zero very angry and confused that his friend had just stabbed his bride to be in a week. Then at the sight of Ichi, Zero disappeared into thin air.

Ichi ran to Nina's side and quickly picked her up and started running to the doctors. When he got there he had blood all over him. He was scared and confused he rushed to a hospital bed and put Nina on it.

"Help Me" He screamed out as he started to sob.

A doctor ran in to see the same woman he had helped nearly a year ago change. Now in front of him was her bleeding to death. He pressed a button which made emergency doctors rush in. They straight away took her to theatre and operated.

While that was happening Ichi just passed back and forward. Why did his half brother stab his bride to be. Why? It didn't understand at all. Ichi descided to call Rokka.

Bring Bring

"Hello" Rokka answered in her usual way.

"Hi Sweetie It's me Ichi" Ichi sobbed getting cut off from worried Rokka.

"Are you okay? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Rokka asked rushing very word out of her mouth.

"You better come down to the hospital and then I'll explain everything" Ichi replied trying to pull himself together to stop sobbing.

"Okay, See you then" Rokka replied hanging up and then packing her handbag and then rushing in her pink porsh to the hospital. When she arrived she rushed to Ichi's side and gave him have him a big hug "So what happened" Rokka asked wanting to know who was in a life threatening situation (Rokka only ever gets asked to come to the hospital if someone's in a bad way)

"Well when I walked into Zero's and Nina's house, I saw Nina on the ground with a stab wound in her chest and Zero standing there laughing with a knife in his hand, then he disappeared" Ichi said crying and sobbing.

"It's okay!" Rokka said comforting her husband and getting serious she said with an angry frown on her face "I'll see if I can track him down"

Ichi didn't reply because a doctor walked up to them and started talking to them.

"She will be okay, we think she was stabbed with a knife that only the speacil ones are meant to have and we know that she's a speacil one but we need to know who stabbed her so if you know can you tell me please" The doctor told them in a calming voice.

"Yep" Ichi replied then taking a deep breath in to stop crying before continuing "My half brother Zero"

"Zero!......... You've got to be joking?" The doctor replied shocked remembering zero not leaving the woman side.

"No we're not joking" Rokka replied for Ichi because he was starting to cry and get a bit angry.

"Okay you see her now" Doctor replied and walked away.

Ichi and Rokka went and saw Nina and stayed there all night and all day wanting to protect her. In case something happened. Until finally it clicked in Ichi's mind that Zero hadn't really done it. He was persest by the cloak man that had wanted Nina's powers. So if weakened her. It would be easier to get her powers.

"The cloaked man did it" Ichi told Rokka with an all of a sudden touch.

* * *

Hey thanxs for reading i think that what i need you guys to do is to tell me if it's to sudden or if you understand it. Please review and be very clear on what you want to happen next or what type of chapter you want to be added between chapters. Review and I'll write!


	12. 12: Last and Final Goodbye Lover!

Hey guys,

I know it's been a long time so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanxs to my continues readers and Reviewers. but i have to tell you if i don't **get enough reviews **i will be leaving you with this dead end of the story and continue with my other story that is related to this story (LOVE NEVER DIES)! so goodbye and enjoy!

Thanks,

Hoobeehoo!

* * *

**Last and Final Goodbye Lover!**

"It was the cloaked man!" Ichi suddenly realised jumping to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Rokka asked confused.

"Don't you remember that day when zero was attacked by that guy and nina saved his life?" Ichi replied rushing through his words, that Rokka could hardly understand him.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?" Rokka asked rather confused not catching on.

"I've got to go" Ichi suddenly replied rushing out the door with in a blink of an eye.

"Ichi" Rokka replied as her husband ran out the door.

**With Zero and the Cloaked man!**

"Very good Zero, I'm impressed, but you still didn't get rid of her so that you could be with me for ever, go destroy her" The cloaked man said in a dark and very threatening tone. Zero didn't moved, his eyes glowing with fear of what he had done. Now coming out of the spell that had persest him. He started to cry as memory's flashed through his mind.

**Flashback, memory's **

"I love you Nina"

"Ahhhhhhh" 'Nina cried with pain.

"hahahahahaha"

**End of memory flashbacks!**

"Niiiiinnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa" Zero yelled finally coming out of being persest.

"Oh look you've finally out of my spell, this will just be marvellous" The cloaked man chuckled.

"Why did you do this, Yakumo?" Zero sobbed out "Why?"

"You know why?" Yakumo snapped back.

"What Is that you wanted Nina and since you couldn't have her you wanted me to kill her for you, hmmmmmm?" Zero sneered back getting fired up. "Come on tell me" Zero yelled angrily.

"Yes that's right but your going to die anyway so it doesn't matter" Yakumo replied angrily and started laughing.

"What are you laughing about" A voice said behind Yakumo in a very dark, pissed off voice. Yakumo lost his breath as someone grabbed his neck and then slammed him into the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yakumo cried in pain as he hit the ice hard floor.

"Now your going to give up or I'm going to have to kill you" Ichi yelled with a instance, fierce voice into Yakumo's ear.

"Never!" Yakumo replied leaping up and turning around as quickly as ever and grabbing Ichi by the chest. Before he threw into the air and then slammed him down with all his might into the hard ice floor laughing as Ichi cried as the sharp daggering pain went through him.

"Yakumo stop" Ichi said gasping for air as Yakumo chocked him with no emotion on his face but laughter that Ichi would die.

"YAKUMO STOP" Zero yelled before yelling with all his might "DESTUCTION SPELL" as soon as he siad this all his angry was aimed at YAKUMO! Yakumo screamed with pain and agony. "How do you like it" Zero siad angrily kicking Yakumo onto his back. Yakumo growned holding onto his left side of his body where blood was pouring out onto the floor. "hmmmmmm, TELL ME!" Zero demanded wanting an answer.

"ZERO STOP!" Someone shouted from the door way panting.

"Why should i?" Zero sneered starring down at what he would call a useless and defencless Yakumo.

"Beacuse if you hurt anymore you'll be ... you'll be just as bad as him" The person sobbed from the door way. Zero turned around to see Nina standing there crying. She was holding her wound that had been wrapped up. He could see some blood seeping threw. Zero didn't want to hurt her, not ever. He fell to his knees in shame and in sadness.

"I'm so terribly sorry" He sobbed into his hands "i never meant to hurt you, i couldn't stop it was like if i didn't do it i would get hurt and punished like i was meant to hurt you" Zero looked up at Nina "I'm so sorry" Tears welled up into his eyes.

"Zero it's okay" Nina said gently as she ran to Zero's side "I'm here"

"You could have been dead" Zero sobbed still crying into his hands.

"But i'm here" Nina siad lifting his chin so he was looking directly into her eyes "See, i'm here" Nina stated as she kissed his lips with her heart and soul. He kissed back to making it more romantic. Nina gently pulled apart and rapped her thin arms around him.

"I love you" Zero whispered into her ear, still very teary.

"I love you too" Nina whispered back into his ear.

"Come on guys lets go" Rokka said gently as she snuggled into Ichi's arm after she had snuck into the room.

"Yeah let's go home zero" Nina siad whispering into Zeros ear kindly but soft.

"Okay" Zero replied taking Nina small but gentle hand. They walked togeather back to there place and hugged and cuddle for a while before Nina spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Zero have to tell you somthing" Nina siad starring down at her skinny feet.

"Yeah what is it sweetie" Zero replied kindly rapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Well i do i say this but i'm ...i'm" Nina hesitated afraid at what Zero do or say.

"Your..." Zero siad giving her the confidence to go on.

"I'm with child" Nina replied looking up at Zeros surprised but happy face.

"I'm going to be a dad" Zero cried with joy.

"Yeah" Nina giggled with joy looking at how happy he was.

* * *

Well what do you think? I will ONLY CONTINUE THE STORY IF I GET REVIEWS FROM MORE PEOPLE!

Oh and if you like this story read LOVE NEVER DIES: When Nina has now got 2 children Zero leaves her and she wants start out fresh. A new home and whats this romance with Zero agian. Does he have a reason for being back or does he love Nina turly. Read this story to if Nina and Zero finally get a happy ending.

I DON"T OWN MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP! oh i think i spelt that wrong oh well!

Cheers

Hoobeehoo!


	13. 13: Babies and so many with Children!

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while but I have been really busy with skool, my other story and more. Hope this chapter will make up for the long wait so here it goes.

From the author, HOOBEEHOO!

**CHAPTER RATED M, some course langauge, pregnecy (e.g it's called 'with child' in story but anyway)and more.**

Oh and Nina is with child 8months and a half and Rokka is with child 5months and SUN AND FORTE are coming into this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP I JUST OWN THIS PLOT AND WHAT HAPPENS! Nothing is like the books except personalitiy's of charcters and chacter names!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

NINA'S POV!

I rubbed my stomach knowing how proud I was that I was with child. Zero was the best father/husband I had ever seen. He fussed over me and made me comfortable. I was nearly 8months and a half with child and only have half amonths left. I had mean big mood swings and was craving really weird food.

FLASHBACK (everyone's POV)!

"Zero you B******" Nina shouted from the kitchen.

"WHAT DID I DO" Zero shouted back as Nina threw a plate at him.

"boohooooo boohooooo" Nina started to cry.

"Oh what's wrong sweetheart?" Zero asked realising that Nina was having one of her massive mood swings.

"I shouldn't have done that" She sobbed sobbing into zero's black hoddie making a big wet patch.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Zero asked patting Nina's hair gently.

"Okay" Nina sobbed going up to bed.

End of FLASHBACK!

Zero's POV!

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I hate Nina's mood swings but I guess there okay. I can't wait to see if the baby's a boy or a girl. I'm so excited except a little scared. Nina wants a Girl but I really want a boy, but I guess I will be okay with either. Ummmmmm I wonder what I should cook for dinner tonight?

Ichi's POV!

I can't believe i'm going to be a dad! Rokka is 5months with child and already she has mood swings. Oh god plz allow her to calm down. It's good though that Nina's with child to becaus they talk to each other and keep each other company. It also meant i got time to relax back with Zero. We had started doing a Nursury for Nina's baby first because hers was due first. We did a creamy colour wall paint. With a white crib and shelves. You know all the normal stuff. Then we did Rokka's she want a yellow colour with a White crib with white drawers below and more baby stuff. It was really nice doing it but it came into place that i was going to be a father and i was deffently scared.

Rokka's POV!

I can't go back into my young form anymore because of being with child. I have a lump and talk mother talk to Nina how is older than me. She is really nice and i have come to like her a lot more now. I think i finally understand why Zero loves her so much and thats because she is so caring and gentle. I can't wait to be a mother but i hate when i ate fish the other day becaus ei hate fish, but i had a wierd craving for it so i ate it. Ichi laughed but i just spat back at him and siad "SHUT UP, Why don't you have our chidl instead" he went pale. I new i had jsut made him feel sick. I think he thought i would find a spell to make him with child, but i would never do that.

Sun's POV!

i can't believe i was 4months with child. I can't even believe that i am now married to Forte. The wonderful, Gentle and friendly person i have ever met. He has made me a nursery for the baby. It was light green with a tinge of yellow. It was fabulous. It had White Crib and shelves, toy box and all the wonderful things a baby needs. I was really excited about becoming a mother. I just wish i could get in conntact with Zero, Ichi, Nina and Rokka. I really miss them and i just would like to see how they are up to. I last saw them when Nina and Zero got married. It was such a beautiful day. 'sniff' I slightly siad before watering up with tears .

Fortes POV!

I am so excited. I am married finally and going to be a dad. They think that Sun might possibly be having twins. She really misses the others but i guess we have to kind get over it and keep going on without them. Then agian it would be really nice to catch up with them. I turned the door as i heard crying. I walked into the lounge room where i found Sun in tears. I slow walked over to her and rapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" I asked as caring as i could be.

"I jus.. just rea.. really miss... miss everyone" Sun siad between each breath and snuggling into me.

"oh it's okay" I replied loving drawing circles on her back "Why don't i ring some people and see if i can find their where abouts?" I asked as she tilted her head to look in my eyes. After a few minutes she replied

"Okay" Giving me one of the biggest hugs i had in a long time.

"okay" i replied hugging her tightly before kissing her on the forehead and going to the phone and calling a few people.

Nina's POV!

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing "OHHHH" i yawned rather loudly.

I walked over to the cupboard and put on my dressing gown and walked downstairs to the phone. I picked it up slowly before bring it to my ear.

"Hello" I siad tierdly were the f****** was Zero when i was asleep.

"Hi i was wondering if i could talk to Nina or Zero" A masciline* vocie siad over the phone to me (Athour Note: Masciline vocie is a male vocie but i think i spelt Masciline wrong oh well)

"Nina speaking" I siad rubbing my eyes taking the sleep out of the coner of my eyes.

"oh hi Nina it's Forte" I stood there shocked at first "Nina, Nina" Forte siad through the phone speaker at me. I snapped out of it before speaking "Hi Forte, i was just a bit shocked thats all, how are you?" I asked taking the phone to the lounge and sitting on the window seat chair and staring outside.

"I'm good thanks, i just wanted to know if you and zero want to catch up with me and Sun" Forte asked friendly at me. I thought about it then spoke.

"When would you like to catch up?" I asked not really in the mood to catch up with anyone.

"Um hows about tommorrow Suns really in a bad mood due to being with child" did he just say suns having a baby, i must be dreaming, Shit i'm not.

"yeah thats fine, i'm assuming that you and Sun are now married?" I asked not really sure since i hadn't seen them in ages.

"Yeah thats right and we have a child on the way" Forte replied with happieness in his vocie.

"Oh thats good" I siad "do you know that me and Rokka are with child" Forte gasped.

"No i didn't, i'm assuming everythings going well then" Forte asked gently at me.

"Yes everything is fine, i will ring Rokka and Ichi later to ask them to come tommorrow, hows that?" I asked yawning a bit.

"That would be great could i just have your address?" He asked, i forgot that he didn't know where we lived.

"oh yep sure its 25, swanston street South LA" I siad (author note that address is made up everyone)

"Okay kool, see you around 10:00a.m tommorrow" Forte siad joyfully.

"Yep" I sighed before saying goodbye and then calling Rokka and Ichi.

'Bring Bring' The was picked up and i heard at the other end a males vocie say "Hello"

"Hi Ichi, it's Nina"

"Oh hi Nina, are you looking for Zero cause he is over here, i can get him for you" He started to get a bit carried away but i quickly butted in

"No, No i just want to know if you and Rokka wanted to come her at 10:00am tommorrow, to met up Forte and Sun?" I asked now getting rather tierd.

"Oh yeah, why do they wanna catch up so late about?" he asked interested in why i would agree to such thing when he new i was in a bad mood swing.

"because sun is with child and they wanted to celebrate it with me and rokka mainly and they wanted to fill us in on their wedding which we missed because of me and Zero, oh i feel bad" I siad as a sharp pain went through my stomach. "Ahhh" I screamed out in pain.

"Nina are you okay?" Ichi asked. I couldn't answer i was in so much pain. I soon realised my waters had broke and i need to get to hospital quick. I hanged up on Ichi and dialled 000.

"hello, emergency services do you need ambulance, police or firefighters" The person on the other end asked.

"Ambulance" I replied as i got a sudden pain.

"what happened?" The person asked on the other end.

"My waters just broke and my husband is out and i ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed out in pain.

5minutes later.

The ambulance had arrived and i was on my way to the hospital. When i was in the hospitals had went striaght and started the long process of labour. When i was nearly out of it Zero ran in to my side with Rokka right behind him. Ichi stay outside because he wasn't one of the people i had choosen to come in with me in my plan me and rokka had made one month ago. I screamed out in pain one last time. Before i went blank.

Zero's POV!

I was holding her hand, she made one last push then there was my baby. I waited for the doctor to tell me that it was a lovely boy and i should be very proud. I got to hold it first because Nina was out. She was so tierd. I guess i would be to if i was a woman giving birth. ewww i siad getting the thought out of my head. I then gave the baby over to the ward nurse and the doctor checked over Nina. The baby boy was put in the small crib (hospital baby beds forgot what you call them) then i went and sat next to it. I stared at the beautiful baby. Rokka and Ichi came and had a look at it to. Rokka was holding her stomach thinking about how he would have a child like that to soon. She sighed as she and Ichi left my side and left me. I watched over the baby waiting for Nina to wake up and hopefully it would be in the next couple of hours.

* * *

So what do you think, they haven't named it yet, I am so sorry for the late chapter hope this makes up for it. Was busy. Need **3 REVIEWS **before i can update agian, thanxs to all who have review every chapter. I really like it that you have done so!

Cheers,

Hoobeehoo!


	14. 14: Coming Home and start if annoyance!

NINA'S POV!

I tossed my head as came back conscious. I looked around to source of crying. I rubbed my eyes then I spotted it. Zero was holding a baby, that didn't look like it was going to shut up. He was rocking it, trying to give it a bottle. I decide I should make my presence know to him.

"Zero" I said with a crocky* voice. Obviously I had been unconscious for a while.

"Nina, sweetheart" Zero said surprised and pleased. He walked over to me with a lovely baby. That had white skin like me. Little tuffs of Blue hair like Zero's except it was darker. He had my eyes, Zero's body and my little body. Of course also some of Zero in the body as well.

"Hi" I said sitting up a bit. Zero reached me and picked a glass of water with his free hand and passed it to me. I drank slowly trying to save the taste. Who new water could taste so delicious "Zero what are you doing?" I asked as Zero had an annoyed face on. He was obviously annoyed that the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Trying to get our baby boy to stop crying" He said rocking the baby boy gently in his arms.

"Give him here" I said rather demanding for I knew the beautiful baby would stop crying with my special touch. Zero carefully put the baby boy into my arms. It was a nice feeling and I instantly started rocking my arms side to side gently.

"So glad your up know" Zero joyfully replied kissing me gently on the forehead. I gave a small caring smile at him as I like down at the now sleepy baby, "What are we going to name him?" Zero asked curiously.

"hmmm how about Rei?" I asked gently still looking at my beautiful boy.

"Yeah that suits him" Zero replied sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"Okay, my beautiful boy Rei" I said looking down at Rei.

Zero kissed my head before standing up and walking over to the door. He stoped and spoke "I'm just going to get the doctor to come and check on you to see if you're okay to leave" he said with a nice smile on his cheeky face.

I smiled back and looked at my child admiring how small he was. I can't believe I'm now a mum. I'm just so excited. I was taken out of my thoughts when the doctor and Zero came back in. Zero took Rei out of my arms which I didn't want him to do but then again it was so the doctor could check over me.

The doctor checked my breathing, my heart rate and all the usally stuff before saying what he thought about me going home. "Her breathings good and heart rates good so as long as she doesn't feel dizzy she can go" He said with a smile.

Zero looked pleased and I was to. "Thank-you" Zero said shaking the doctors hand and then asking if we could take my baby to.

"Yes you can take him home but we just need you to sign a birth certificate then off you go"

"thank-you" I said butting in on their convocation.

"Your welcome Nina" The doctor said leading Zero to go and do the birth certificate.

While he was gone I got up and walked over to the little dresser in my room. I pulled out my yellow knee dress with straps out. I put it on as well as a black jacket to go with it and black slip ons. I started to pack my bags not really worrying about my face which looked fine once I brushed my hair and patted my face to make it look more lively. Once I had finished packing Zero was back and in his arms was a baby basket to put Rei in. I gently took the basket from his arms and gave him my bags. Then walked over to the hospital crib that Rei was now in.

I gently picked up Rei. He was fragile and was nice and warm in a baby blue blanket that the hospital had provided for free. I then placed him in the basket rapping him in more blankets to keep him warm when we went outside into the autumns air. I then picked up the basket and started walking with Zero to our car.

Zero put Rei in the back seat tieing the basket to the car seat. I sat in the front seat tired and weak. I then remember that I had organized for Sun and Forte to come over.

" Zero what happened to Sun and Forte coming over?" I asked rather worried that he had forgot about them.

"Ichi and Rokka stayed in our guest room at our place waiting for there arrival today" Zero said placing a kiss on my lips as he got in the car "don't worry about it okay" Zero said reassuringly.

"Okay" I said looking out of the car window as we drove home. When we reached our house I could see the 2 cars in our driveway and a gap for Zero to get into the garage. Once parked I got out of the car and got Rei out of the basket seeing no point on bringing the basket out when we would be using it almost everytime we went out with Rei.

I made my way slowly to the front door of my house with Rei sleeping in my arms. I slowly opened the door as Zero came up behind me with my bags. I walked inside to the sound of chattering of Rokka and Sun who were sitting in the lounge room a bit further up the hallway on the left. I ignored them and went upstairs to the nursery. To put Rei into is new cot. Once he was in I put the baby monitor on and carried the other one in my hand as I made my way down to my room to take off my shoes. Once I reached my room Zero was there unpacking my things and told me to go and see Rokka, Sun, Forte and Ichi who were waiting to see me.

So I made my way down the stairs and into the lounge room. Where I found Rokka and Sun sitting on one sofa and Ichi and Forte on the other. They all turned to see me walking in. Ichi was the first to stand up and give me a welcome home hug.

"how are you?" Rokka asked as she gave me a hug.

"Tired but fine Thanxs" I smiled as Rokka brought me back to sit with Sun and her. I was so happy to see sun. I hadn't see her for ages and she looked like she 7months and a half with child.

"So have you been?" I asked sun, egger to fined out.

"Good you know here and there" She replied rubbing her stomach.

"Oh I see" I said now noticing that she looked like she was having twins.

"So when did you get married?" I asked eagerly.

"I got married to gorgeous Forte a year ago, I did" She said pleased with herself and smiling over to Forte who was talking with Ichi and Zero.

"That great I said" Smiling with happiness but being interrupted by my baby monitor tell me that Rei was crying. I took Sun and Rokka up to see Rei as I dealt with him. They were filled with awe and amazement. I told them Rei's name and talked baby talk.

Then we put Rei back to bed and went and had dinner that Zero, Ichi and Forte had prepared. It was delicous and yummy. It was a lovely evening and It was a memory I would keep for ever.

Hey guys,

So what did you think. I updated a lot quicker. I would like to thanks "crystalxpearlxholder" for reviewing my last chapter. Need 3 REVIEWS!

Thanks to all who review,

Hoobeehoo!


	15. 15: 3yrs and 3months later!

Chapter 15: Life!

Nina's Pov!

Rei has grown up so fast. He's now 3yrs and 3 months old. I'm with child agian. I still can't believe it and Zero's never here. I get so lonely without him. He tells me it's nothing but i still find it hard to believe.

Rokka's always around now. We're like best friends. With her and Itchi just living down the block it's really nice. I wonder what will happen with all our lives.

Sun and Forte are now even more happy. I keep thinking that they're like a fairytale couple. It's rather funny really. Sun always giggling and Forte always being a gentlemen. They are deffently like two peas in a pod.

Rei is a darling. He was able to walk on his first birthed and by his second he could say mummy and da. He wasn't able to say dad by then. I wonder my next child will be like. I just wonder. I wonder too if Rei and my unborn child will have magic? Hmmmmmmmm.

Hey Guys,

I would like to say i have appreatiated all your reviews and i hope you enjoy the squeal of this story "Love Never Dies". Thanks Alot and goodbye. PLZ REVIEW. Thanks.

HOOBEEHOO!


End file.
